This invention relates to a rack for storing compact disks ("CDs"), and more particularly, to such a rack which allows for a varied number of CDs to be stored in a manner which enables the contents of the CDs to be easily observed.
CDs come in thin rectangular packages with thin side edges and a large front face. Information about the contents of the CD is generally carried along an edge as well as along the front and rear faces of the CD packages. CDs are stored generally standing on edge, side-by-side, with the user having to closely inspect the side edges to select the CD to be played.
Since the CD as stored in thin plastic rectangular boxes, they tend to fall without side support. Generally, there have not been available CD storage racks which allow for CDs to be stored in a neat fashion and which also allows the CDs to be observed along their side edge and front faces, substantially simultaneously. Additionally, it is desirable to provide a storage rack for CDs which is adjustable, handling any number of CDs sought to be stored in the rack as desired.
An object of this invention is to provide a CD storage rack system which can accommodate a large and varied number of CDs.
Another object of this invention is to provide such a CD storage mechanism in which the edges and front surfaces of the CDs may be easily observed in order to determine the contents thereof.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide such an adjustable CD support rack which is attractive, easy to use and will not mar surfaces on which the storage rack is placed.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a flip through CD storage rack which can accommodate double albums which are twice the normal thickness of single CD albums.
Another object of this invention is to provide such a CD storage rack which is attractive, readily usable, easily adjusted and susceptible to wide consumer use.
Other objects, advantages and features of this invention will become more apparent from the following description.